Task Force 199
Task Force 199 (TF199) was a highly classified tier one joint special operations task force composed of operators from a variety of different units and branches. Comprised of teams hand-selected out of JSOC's other premier special mission units, such as the US Army's 1st Special Forces Operational Detachment-Delta, the Navy's Development Group, and the Air Force's 24th Special Tactics Squadron, Task Force 199 aimed to gather USSOCOM's finest operators together with the best possible support and best possible equipment available, all while maintaining an incredibly high level of plausible deniability throughout all operations undertaken by the unit. The result was perhaps the single most capable and versatile special operations force in the world outside of the Central Intelligence Agency's highly secretive SAD(SOG). History Organization Selection & Recruitment Equipment Weapons Handguns *Glock Mk. 27 Mod 0 *Glock Mk. 28 Mod 0 *SIG Sauer Mk. 25 Mod 0 *FN Herstal Mk. 30 Mod 0 *SIG Sauer M11 *Heckler & Koch Mk. 24 Mod 0 *FN Herstal FNX-45 Tactical *Heckler & Koch Mk. 23 Mod 0 Submachine Guns *Heckler & Koch MP7A1 *Heckler & Koch MP5N *Heckler & Koch MP5K-N *Sig Sauer MPX Assault Rifles *M4A1 SOPMOD Block II *Daniel Defense Mk. 18 Mod 1 Close Quarters Battle Receiver *Heckler & Koch HK416 *FN Herstal Mk. 16 Mod 0 Battle Rifles *FN Herstal Mk. 17 Mod 0 *Heckler & Koch HK417 Light Machine Guns *FN Herstal Mk. 46 Mod 1 *FN Herstal Mk. 48 Mod 1 Shotguns *Mossberg M590A1 *Benelli M1014 *Knight's Armament Company Masterkey *C-More Systems M26 Modular Accessory Shotgun System Marksman, Sniper, & Anti-Materiel Rifles *FN Herstal Mk. 20 Mod 0 Sniper Support Rifle *Remington Mk. 21 Precision Sniper Rifle *CheyTac M200 Intervention *Barrett M107 Special Application Scoped Rifle Grenade Launchers *Heckler & Koch M320 Grenade Launcher Module *M203 Grenade Launcher *FN Herstal Mk. 13 Mod 0 Enhanced Grenade Launcher Module *Milkor Mk. 14 Mod 0 Multiple Grenade Launcher Man-Portable Rocket Launchers Anti-Tank =Disposable = *Saab Bofors Dynamics M136 AT4-CS *Nammo Talley M72A7 Light Anti-Tank Weapon =Reusable = *Raytheon & Lockheed Martin FGM-148 Javelin Anti-Aircraft *Raytheon FIM-92 Stinger Recoilless Rifles *Saab Bofors Dynamics M3E1 Multi-role Anti-armor Anti-tank Weapon System Firearm Optics Reflector Sights *Aimpoint M68 Close Combat Optic (CompM4) *Aimpoint Micro T1 *Aimpoint Micro T2 *Trijicon Ruggedized Miniature Reflex *SIG Sauer ROMEO1 *EOTech Mini Red Dot Sight Holographic Sights *EOTech Model EXPS3 *EOTech Model 522 Telescopic Sights Day Scopes *Trijicon TA01NSN 4x32mm Advanced Combat Optical Gunsight Backlit Scopes =Fiber Optic Backlit = *Trijicon TA31 4x32 Advanced Combat Optical Gunsight *Trijicon TA44 1.5x16 Advanced Combat Optical Gunsight =LED Backlit = *Armament Technology ELCAN Specter DR 1x/4x *Armament Technology ELCAN Specter M145 *Leupold Mk. 4 Close Quarters/Tactical 1—3x14mm Night Vision Scopes Magnifiers *EOTech Model G33 Night Optical Devices Monoculars Binoculars Dual-Tube *Insight Technology AN/PVS-15 Night Vision Goggle *STS AN/PVS-21 Low-Profile Night Vision Goggle *Harris AN/PVS-23 Night Vision Goggle *Insight Technology AN/PSQ-36 Fusion Goggle System Quad-Tube *Warrior Systems GPNVG-18 Ground Panoramic Night Vision Goggle Suppressors *Gemtech GMT-HALO *Knight's Armament Company QDSS-NT4 Category:United States Category:Special Operations Forces Category:Task Force 199